


All Of Our Tomorrows

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A moment in the past





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | All Of Our Tomorrows

##  All Of Our Tomorrows 

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Write to us at yumafanfic@aol.com

The rays of the setting sun exploded into a million pieces as they passed through the study's stained glass window and fell to the floor in a jumble of kaleidoscopic colors. Oblivious to this dazzling display, a young woman sat at a mahogany desk with several large books spread out before her. A wayward beam reflected off her glasses unnoticed as she bent her head over her work. In one hand she held a magnifying glass through which she peered intently at the fragment of carved stone in her other hand. Occasionally she would look up to scribble a note or flip a page in one of the books. With the exception of the chair's creak, or the rustle of a page, all was quiet. 

When the last of the light had fled forcing the young woman to turn on the desk lamp to aid in her examination, the door to the study was shouldered open by a tall lean man carrying a loaded tray. 

"Claire, you missed supper. . . again," her husband told her as he crossed the study. Smiling down at his absorbed wife, he leaned over to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Since you wouldn't come down for it, I brought some up for you." 

"Thanks, dear, I guess I lost track of the time." Claire managed to drag her attention away from the artifact in hand to the husband overhead. He balanced the tray in one hand long enough to move some of the books that cluttered the desk. Laughing, Claire rescued her notebook from falling to the floor as he put the tray down in front of her. 

"Sweet heart, you need to eat if you want to stay healthy. If you won't think about yourself, then think about the baby. He needs nourishment too," he quietly admonished as he ran a large tanned hand over the swell of her belly. She placed her free hand over his. 

"She says thank you, Daddy." 

"I think you would forget to eat all together if I weren't here to remind you." 

"That's just one of the reasons I love you, Melbourne. You take such good care of me." 

"Eat," he ordered with a mock sternness. Pulling a library chair closer to the desk, he settled in to watch his wife devour the food. It was no surprise that she had been too involved in her research to notice just how hungry she was. He observed with quiet amusement as she finished off the meal then removed the tray in order to go immediately back to her studies. Her dogged determination to pursue a line of investigation had alternatively amazed and infuriated him over the course of their relationship. This talent served her well in their chosen field of archeology. The almost magical ability she possessed to draw astonishing conclusions and then build support for them from seemingly unrelated data had caused her husband and peers to shake their heads in awe on more than one occasion. 

Claire bent to her task of deciphering the glyph on the fragment. His eyes followed the movement of her hand as she absently pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. He loved watching her. Most of his colleagues' wives spent their days tending house, cooking, and shopping. They were charming hostesses at the innumerable university gatherings. They smiled, greeted, and saw to the needs of those who had come to admire their husbands' work. His wife divided her time between working at his side on digs and delving through records in search of answers to the riddles of the past. Whether she was coated in dust and sweat under a foreign sun or huddled over a reference book with ink smeared across her chin, she was beautiful. Oh, maybe not in the classical sense, but she had a generous mouth that was pursed in thought as often as it was curved in amusement. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter and intelligence. Her shoulder length hair might be considered mousey by some, but he loved running his fingers through its silky strands. 

"What do you think about the name Camellia?" Claire's question shattered his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, I suppose it's fine. I thought you wanted to name the baby Theresa if it was a girl?" 

"I've changed my mind. Maybe Amelia would be better," Claire bit down on the end of her pen as she stared into space. He had gotten used to this subject making a sudden appearance. For a strong minded, determined woman, she was having a difficult time settling on a name for their bundle of joy. He didn't have any preferences, but his wife batted names back and forth at least twice a day, usually at unexpected times. "And if it is a boy, we can call him David." 

"That's a good sturdy name. Great for standing up to giants with." 

"What about Daniel?" 

"Dignified and strong. A winner when wisdom and patience are needed to save the day." 

"I can't decide." Throwing the pen down, she rotated her neck to relieve the cramped muscles. He moved behind her to add the warmth of his hands to the task. 

"Whatever you choose will be fine with me. You can name him Zerubbebbel for all I care, just as long as the baby is healthy." 

"He wouldn't stay healthy for long with a name like that. Think of what the other kids would call him?" 

"What? You have a problem with Zerb or Bebbel?" Laughing, he bent down to kiss the nape of her neck. 

"Mel, I still want to get this research done tonight," she halfheartedly complained as her husband peppered her neck with soft kisses. 

"You can work on it tomorrow love." 

"Tomorrow I have that meeting with Dr. Bardlow in the morning, and then I have to work on my presentation for the seminar on the influence of southern trade on . . ." 

"All in good time. Right now you have more important things to concentrate on." He pulled his unresisting wife out of her chair and into his embrace. Their lips meet with an instant passion that drove all else from their minds. He kissed his way to an earlobe, pausing to nibble. 

"What about choosing a name for the baby?" she teased as she slid her hands under his shirt to caress his stomach. 

"Why don't we stick with Daniel or Amelia? Now is there anything else you need to be doing?" 

His answer was a deep passionate kiss. Mindful of the bulge of her pregnancy, he hugged her against him as he returned the kiss with interest. There was plenty of time tomorrow for meetings, seminars and the plethora of duties that went along with their work. There would always be a thousand details clamoring for their attention, research begging to be done. Soon there would be a child to include in their travels, their work and their love. They had the rest of their lives to get it all done. 

"Time for bed," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Keeping an arm around her, he lead her from the room. Gazing down into blue eyes shining with desire, he stopped to kiss her once more. They had all of their tomorrows for sharing their day time lives with friends, colleagues, and the rest of the world. Tonight was for them to share with each other. 

finis   


* * *

>   
> © December 19, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
